Pokemon Steel and Specter
Pokémon Sun 2 and Moon 2 are new Pokémon games that will debut in 2018. They are the sequels to Pokémon Sun and Moon and take place in the Alola Region 6 years after the events of Sun and Moon Features * Takes place 6 years after Sun and Moon * You play as Ke Ahi, the boy. Or Pokahu, the Girl * Team Skull is now good and there is a new villain * The Alola Region is now bigger and has three new islands: Polu Island, Oma Oma Island and Ele'ele Island * Over 15 new Pokémon that are related to some older Alola Pokémon * 15 New Alolan Forms * There are no longer trials, and there are now gyms, 16 of them: http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Gyms_in_Pkmn_S2M2 * You can customize yourself and your rival * Tons of new and familiar characters * 12 New Pokeride Features * Many more Pokefinder Locations: http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Pokefinder_Locations_in_Pokemon_Sun_2_and_Moon_2 * A bigger Alola Dex Area Changes * The route where you live on is now a small town, called Hau'oli Outskirts * Iki Town is much bigger * Po Town is a much better place now that Team Skull is good * Some inaccessible buildings in Sun and Moon are now accessable * Lillie now has her own house near Kukuis * Aether Foundation is much bigger * Powerplant on Blush Mountain is now accessable * Some more pokemon can be seen in the overworld, such as Exeggutor on Exeggutor Island * There is now a safari zone on Rt 17 Storyline Six Years after the events of Pokemon Sun and Moon, a new trainer is ready for a new adventure. You get to play as Ke Ahi, or Pokahu, and discover a brand new Alola region with new characters, new pokemon and alot of new adventure! New Pokemon # Pikyu # Aloraikyu # Monstokyu # Dhemysport # Starrboard # Rolipoli # Mightior # Flupchuck # Swashiwishi # Drankid # Drandad # Turtops # Mechotonator # Teebalian # Fortunkey # Bruxbaby # Koalatose # Comatoasty # Snuggly # Salasharp # Tapu Pua'a # Tapu Honu # Tapu Popoki # Alolan Growlithe # Alolan Arcanine # Alolan Paras # Alolan Parasect # Alolan Jynx # Alolan Gastly # Alolan Haunter # Alolan Gengar # Alolan Seel # Alolan Dewgong # Alolan Koffing # Alolan Weezing # Alolan Clefairy # Alolan Clefable # Alolan Mewtwo # Alolan Abra # Alolan Kadabra # Alolan Alakazam New Battle Mode New Pokeride Features '''Kangaskhan-'''You can ride in Kangaskhan's pouch which lets you climb up some small ledges '''Hippopotas-'''Lets you travel through Quicksand '''Hippowdon-'''Lets you travel underground Characters Gymleaders Kahunas Others New Areas Polu Island Polu Island is the third island you go to in the game. It's name is based off Hawaiian for Blue. It is based off the Hawaiian island of Lanai For more info on Polu Island, go to this link: http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Polu_Island_%28Sun_2_and_Moon_2%29?venotify=created Oma Oma Island Omaoma Island is the fourth island you go to in the game. It's name is based off Hawaiian for Green. It is based off the Hawaiian Island of Kauai Ele'ele Island Ele'ele Island is the last island you go to in the game. It is similar to Poni Island, as it has only one city and the rest is wilderness. It's name is based off Hawaiian for Black. It is based off the Hawaiian Island of Niihau Other new Areas Category:Pokémon Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Games by Carterma